Warriors: Reactions - Book 1
by jackthe4th
Summary: Darkkit grows up in a normal family in a normal Clan. But when he's an apprentice and message leaks that a family of rogues will be making a new Clan, he can't help but feel... wrong. They start making trouble, wanting to kick out the original four Clans from their territory. One day, Darkpaw wakes up in the dark forest. This is an elders tale with no happy endings. Rated T
1. Allegiances

**Hoi peeps. I'm really unreliable. Sorry. I'm trash, heh. Well this is a new *Coughthirdcough* story and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **FireClan**

Main Clan - Mostly like ThunderClan

 **Leader**

 **Redstar :** Tall brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Ashentail :** Beautiful gray she-cat with large yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat (And apprentice)**

 **Hazelnut :** Golden coloured she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice : Sunpaw**

 **Warriors -** Toms or She-cats without/apprentice aged/warrior aged kits

 **Briarmist :** Small brown she-cat with dark grey swirls and yellow eyes **(Apprentice : Hollypaw)**

 **Specklefang :** Snow white she-cat with small black spots and hazel eyes

 **Spottedwish :** Small ginger and white she-cat with large blue eyes

 **Gingerwolf :** Giant ginger tom with ice blue eyes **(Apprentice : Hawkpaw)**

 **Thundersong :** Yellow-brown tom with brown eyes

 **Lilyshadow :** Grey she-cat with yellow eyes **(Apprentice : Tealpaw)**

 **Tawnysky :** Large white tom with orange-brown stripes and yellow eyes **(Apprentice : Ravenpaw)**

 **Wyvernsplash :** Blue-grey tom with white haloed blue eyes **(Apprentice : Seapaw)**

 **Thornfur :** Brown tom with black spots and brown eyes

 **Bluepath :** Blue tom with one black eye

 **Dragonmoon :** Large black tom with spiked fur and purple eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Hollypaw :** Black she-cat with turquoise coloured eyes

 **Seapaw :** Small light grey tabby she-cat with grey eyes

 **Tealpaw :** White tom with odd, teal coloured eyes

 **Ravenpaw :** Black tom with black eyes

 **Hawkpaw :** Brown tom with white stripes and green eyes

 **Sunpaw :** Handsome calico tom with large lime green eyes **(Medicine cat apprentice)**

 **Queens/Kits**

 **Meadowsong :** Small Siamese she-cat with blue eyes **(Mother to Eaglekit; Brown tom with blue eyes, and Wishkit; White she-cat with blue eyes)**

 **Lavendermist :** Pretty black she-cat with yellow/green eyes **(Mother to Smokekit; Grey she-kit with amber eyes, and Coalkit; Black tom with amber eyes)**

 **Raincloud :** Blue-grey she-cat with grey eyes **(Mother to Darkkit; Black tom with ginger tabby stripes and white eyes, and Lionkit; Golden tom with blue eyes)**

 **Elders**

 **Brokenfang :** Ginger she-cat with broken teeth and brown eyes. Originally Larkfang

 **Rowanblaze :** Dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **WaterClan**

Side Clan - Mostly like RiverClan

 **Leader**

 **Sandstar :** Short-haired sandy tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Reedfrost :** Black tom with gray stripes and kind blue eyes

 **Medicine cat (And apprentice)**

 **Mistleleaf :** Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice : Peachpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Rubblewind :** Lighter tortoiseshell tom with large golden eyes

 **Cedarhowl :** Dark brown and grey tiger-striped tabby tom with smoky blue eyes **(Apprentice : Ratpaw)**

 **Aquatail :** Blue-gray she-cat with small amber eyes **(Apprentice : Tigerpaw)**

 **Rainfall :** Dark grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and long fur

 **Rainwing :** Same colours as Rainfall but with green eyes

 **Shadowheart :** Purely black tom with grey eyes

 **Lakemist :** Blue-grey tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

 **Wetwing :** Blue-grey she-cat with black stripes and black eyes

 **BrightClan**

Side Clan - Mostly like WindClan

 **Leader**

 **Ivorystar :** Giant white she-cat with black stripes and piercing yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Skybreeze :** Small brown she-cat with large hazel eyes

 **Medicine cat (And apprentice)**

 **Roseleaf :** Blue-grey she-cat with dull grey eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Fawndapple :** Light brown she-cat with white underside and brown spots, green eyes **(Apprentice : Weaselpaw)**

 **Cloudstrike :** Fluffy white tom with amber and blue eyes

 **Duskfur** : Navy blue tom with blue eyes

 **Icebreeze :** Light-grey she-cat with brown eyes. Sometimes mistaken for ice blue

 **Bluewing :** Blue-grey tom with long shoulder fur, looking like wings. Yellow eyes **(Apprentice : Wishpaw)**

 **Petrelflight :** Beautiful white she-cat with black eyes

 **Aukletwing :** Grey tom with long white whiskers and light grey eyes

 **Queens**

 **Flarelight :** Ginger she-cat with pale stripes and pale coloured eyes

 **FrostClan**

Main Clan - Mostly like ShadowClan

 **Leader**

 **Dapplestar :** Tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Thornsplash :** Brown she-cat with white head and yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat (And apprentice)**

 **Greytail :** Light gray she-cat with a white spot on chest, blue eyes

 **Apprentice : Lapispaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Weaselreed :** Light brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes and white underside with black eyes **(Apprentice : Umberpaw)**

 **Lunarshine :** Shy grey she-cat with black splotches and yellow eyes

 **Hailstreak :** Giant albino tom with blood red eyes and long claws which leave streaks

 **Owlstripe** **:** Large brown tom with small black spots and yellow eyes

 **Mousetail :** Small light brown she-cat with a hairless tail with beautiful sky-blue eyes **(Apprentice : Yarrowpaw)**

 **Silvertalon :** Silver she-cat with brown eyes

 **Gryphonfang :** Large golden tom with a brown neck and ice-blue eyes

 **Queens**

 **Turtlelizard :** Brown she-cat that is usually covered in moss for staying in her nest for so long, brown eyes

* * *

whEEZE


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry)

**Sorry that I haven't posted yet. It's a bit stuffy. I just wanna say that the reason the first chapter hasn't come out yet is because I kept finishing it then hating it then changing it. It could take another month or so, idk, so yeah. I'll also say that I wanna try doing each chapter 6,000+ words so that I can make it up to y'all for the past two failed stories (The second one you guys didn't know about since it wasn't posted.) because I'm really unreliable. ALSO, to make it up to you, I'll give you a sample for the first chapter!**

 **Darkkit woke up to anything but** a normal morning. Feeling his soaking wet fur and hearing Lionkit screaming his name, Darkkit woke up to the worst thing possible. A flood.

FireClan camp was meant for floods, yeah, but since they were protected by the tree barrier they never usually had problems. The four Clans lived on a small island between Honolulu and Kalawao, both Hawaiian islands. This also meant that hurricanes and tsunamis happened. Rare, but still happened. Darkkit felt unclean, disgusting water fill his mouth. He coughed up water, wailing out for somebody, _anybody_ , to come and save him. Water sloshed around, making him uncomfortable as his thick fur got soaked. Darkkit felt his scruff being pulled. Then the worst thing possible happened.

His scruff was dropped against a wall when a painful, harsh wave of water came down on him like bricks. Darkkit screamed, letting out the little air he had left. His paw painfully smashed a rock as he flailed his way out of the nursery cave and into the storm clouds. He opened his eyes, seeing his father, Redstar, painfully swimming against the current. He felt his heart stop as he looked up to where the sun _should've_ been. A large wave of water covered the sky. He blocked out the sounds of screeching cats as mud filled his ears. Then it dawned on him.

 _Am I going to die?_

 **Yeah I might re-do that. It's just not coming out as I want it too, it all seems rushed and bunched up. It feels weird. Anyways, sorry for not posting, but I promise I haven't given up on this story yet, and I won't. I'll write until my fingers fall off if I need to lol. Anyways, see y'all!**

 **.:{+}~ J . A . C . K ~{+}:.**


End file.
